


Only Love Can Hurt Like This

by DemonDeepFried



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ’G,day love, can I please request a one shot where the reader has a crush on Thor and is jealous of thor and Jane, on day Steve sees you crying and you tell him everything and you end up kissing. Thx.’</p><p>Summary: Literally the prompt, the reader has humongous crush for Thor and it hurts so much whenever she sees him with Jane, when one day she’s sees them kissing and its just too much. Thankfully, the age-old soldier steps in to provide a cry-onable shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love Can Hurt Like This

Urgh. You were thoroughly swept under the amount of uni work you had to do. It was a nightmare! Being an Avenger, you might think it was easier, but oh no! University assignments just seemed to pile up quicker.

With a grumbled sigh, you scooped up you small mountain of papers and was just about to leave when you spotted Thor and Jane talking quietly on the balcony of the Avengers’ Tower.

Your heart clenched.

The blond god chuckled heartily at something the young -considerably _attractive_ \- scientist had said. He was so gorgeous. Everything in his nature made him adorable to you.

When you heard his laugh, it was like the eager roll of a marching band, and when you saw his eyes glisten, it was like stars shining down on a moonlit lake. But how could you be so hopeless? He was besotted with Jane- and she was so much more compared to you: for one, she was normal (she didn’t have inhuman powers like you did, that made you feel like such a freak sometimes) and second, she was stunning and perfect.

Watching them as Thor slid his hand up to caress the woman’s cheek, you imagined him doing that to you– _a content sigh on your lips, your eyes slipped close. A small smile twinging your lips, you felt his warm breath on your skin and a second later-_

Inhaling a sharp and stuttered breath, you spun around in an effort to put the picture out of your mind.

But you couldn’t.

Thor had his hand carded in Jane’s auburn hair and his other encircling her waist as he leant down to her and pressed his lips lovingly against hers. Reciprocating, Jane moved her hands behind his back and kissed back.

The stinging embarrassment of tears twinged your eyes and you hurried to scrub them away. Though, not before a small chest-heaving sob jerked your body. Covering your mouth with the hand that wasn’t clutching your papers to your chest, you fell backwards against the counter surface behind you and wept freely into your hands.

You never knew love could hurt like this.

And you had fallen for a God.

An _already taken_ God.

“Y/N?” The sound of your name startled you enough that your papers went flying and the spiralling feeling of electrical energy pooling in your palms reminded you just how much your emotions affected your powers of energy harnessing- bending, controlling and transferring (mostly electrical, but light energy came in handy when it was dark and you could just hold up a hand for glowing light to emanate.)

Seeing that it was just Steve, you sighed and covered your eyes with gentle fingers, the energy heating enough just to dry your tears. “Steve,” you breathed, removing your hands and forcing a small smile that fell away almost as soon as it was put on. “Sorry, can I help you with something?”

Ignoring you attempt to turn the conversation, he stepped over until he was nearly breaching your comfort zone- a large space you liked to - _loudly_ \- illustrate with a round line of bright glowing light from your hand, whenever Pietro surprised you by jumping up in front of you randomly: _“This is the line! Cross it again and I_ will _deep-fry your ass, Quickie.”_ “Don’t play dumb, I heard you, are you alright? What’s going on?” he asked you, nothing but concern in his eyes as he placed two tentative but reassuring hands on your shoulders.

Dismissing him and looking down at your feet, you mumbled out, “It’s nothing, really. Nothing I can’t handle, just forget it, Rogers.”

Shrugging him off, you moved to gather up your papers. A quick check told you that he had crouched down opposite you, helping pick up your papers, and stubbornly refusing to 'forget it’.

“It didn’t look like nothing,” he told you quietly, passing the small stack of pages over to you. “Tell me, Y/N, what is it? I thought we were friends?”

“We are!” you snapped.

“Then tell me!”

This confrontation wasn’t helping your state at all and your voice sounded too husky and too choked up when you replied, “Please, Steve, just leave me alone. I want to be by myself, right now.” Tears blurred your vision and your face crumpled as you hurried down the corridor.

Reaching an open balcony, you rushed out, dropping your papers by the door, and turned to sob silently over the balcony.

It hurt so bad.

It was just a crush but it hurt like a fist clamping its fingers around your heart.

A warm hand placed itself gingerly on your shoulder, a Captain soon emerging around it. You didn’t flinch or protest as he wrapped you up in a tight hug- the rhythmic beat of his heart soothing your breathing and soon the erratic jerking movements of your chest ceased.

“Y/N,” the soldier whispered, nuzzling into your hair and planting a soft kiss there, “Please tell me what’s wrong. I’m begging you. I can’t stand to see like this.”

Exhaling breathily, but not removing yourself from his hold, you began to explain, “It really shouldn’t be a problem, I’m just being so silly. But…I can’t help it. I just- I feel all these things for Thor…and then seeing him with Jane, like that…”

Above you, he nodded. Then he pulled away from you- keeping a hand on your arm- and told you, “Y/N, I completely understand what you’re going through. It’s OK, it’s just a crush. People get them all the time, but it’ll go. They hurt- like hell- and I know, I _really_ do, but sometimes you just can’t do anything about it. Especially seeing as he is with Jane.”

Biting down on your lip, you looked up and searched his eyes. It might’ve been your imagination, but you could have sworn they were glistening just a little. Maybe Captain America did know what it felt to fall prey to the stinging pain of love; then you remembered, of course he did, he lost Peggy after all.

But it wasn’t Peggy he meant.

“Sometimes, I-I just look at her and her beauty…it’s mesmerizing,” he laughed a little at himself, his gaze fastening on something a little behind you, “She has this little laugh that just– _sings_ , and everyone in the room can feel it. Just a tinkle of that little giggle and its like the whole atmosphere shifts and they’re all watching her and you just can’t help but… _smile_.

"I mean, she can’t help but deprecate herself sometimes about her powers or anything, but she’s incredible. I-I just wish I could show her that…I’m completely in love with her for every one of her perfect imperfections…” His robin-egg blue gaze flicking to you and his voice hushed to almost a whisper, a ghost of a breath.

“And then she’ll give that smile to me…and I can practically _feel_ myself falling even more for her. You have no idea how much it hurts when I see that smile fall. When I see tears in her eyes…” He swept his thumb across your cheek, catching a glistening, stray tear. “Or when those tears are over someone else… And I can’t even make them pay for it…I can’t even make them stop.”

You inhaled shakily, his words finally processing in your head.

“Y/N,” he mumbled, searching your eyes, a thumb catching under your chin and tilting your head up.

“Steve,” you breathed, eyes never leaving his.

His irises flickering through your gaze, then he bent down until you could feel his warm breath ghosting over your lips. “I love you, like nothing I have ever felt.”

“I know,” you murmured, hands slipping into his hair and pulling him the rest of the way to you. Lips met and cliché fireworks exploded.

A strong hand slid around to settle at the small of your back and you leant into his chiselled physique, brushing your teeth against his lower lip; he shivered and practically growled, attacking your mouth with lips and tongue and teeth. Gasping at the compilation of all three, you returned it and slipped your tongue to run over his and kissed the surprise off his face.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered as you finally broke apart- foreheads resting against each other and aroused pants mingling in the cool, night air. “I know you love Thor. I-I just, I didn’t think. Please forgive me-”

“Shut up,” you cut him off, rubbing his neck with your hand and feeling his hands squeeze the sides of your waist. “I bet Thor could never make me realise how much feeling I was hiding. Not in words that are more beautiful than a Emile Sande song.”

There was a comfortable silence.

Then, a very small voice- as though talking to himself- disturbed the peace with a triumphant, “I understood that reference.”


End file.
